1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical projection systems, and more particularly, to a simple lens system capable of high-quality performance that utilizes only a single element aspheric projection lens and appropriate coupling optics for projecting an image from one or more cathode ray tubes or the like having concave face plates onto a suitable projection screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Projection lens systems usable for projecting cathode ray tube images onto a suitable projection surface are known. Such systems are relatively complex and are generally catadioptric in configuration or use multiple lens elements in order to achieve the necessary transmission efficiency and resolution.
While the prior art systems do achieve satisfactory optical performance, the catadioptric systems and the multiple lens systems tend to be complex, expensive and bulky, particularly the catadioptric systems.